Mentiras
by Black-WhiteKun
Summary: Una Serie de Drabbles mentirosos de Distintas parejas Yaoi. [Este es un Fanfic para [El Reto '¡Viva los bonus! Del foro DexHolders del Prof.Oak] IsshiShipping, PreciousMetalShipping, LuxAuraShipping.


Holaaa! Este es un Fanfic para **[El Reto '¡Viva los bonus! Del foro DexHolders del ]**

**Disclaimer: **_Pokémon NO Me pertenece TTATT _

**N/A: **_Pues muchas gracias a Las Mary's (? Del Grupo Y en Especial a M. y NekoYaoiSensei y KotomiWalker Que me dieron muchas ideas para esta cosa que no sabía como hacer._

**N/A2: **_Una serie de Drabbles De Distintos Shippings._

**N/A3: **_Pensamientos = [hola]_

_Habla de los personajes = - Hola- _

**Advertencias:**_ Yaoi! Y Posibles ternuras nivel Algodón de azúcar (?_

Mentiras.

_Mentira N°1: Si lo hice~(LuxauraShipping)_

_Diamond y Riley estaban en la cueva de este último ya que el Profesor Rowan Le había encomendado a Diamond Revisar cuantos Pokémon roca de las nuevas regiones habían aparecido._

_Ya faltaban 2 horas para llegar a la hora del almuerzo pero Diamond ya estaba comiendo sus clásicas bolas de Arroz, Mientras jugaba con su Lax Cuando de repente Riley dice – ¿Ya terminaste de analizar los nuevos pokémon de la cueva, Cariño?- Riley estaba en otra parte de la cueva y no sabía Lo que hacia Diamond, Este ultimo aprovechando que su pareja estaba distraída con otra cosa se habia ido a jugar con su Lax. - Síí, ahora registro a los últimos Pokémon – ~Mentiras~, Eran incontables las veces que había dicho eso pero sin embargo Solo llevaba tres de Quiensabe cuantos más._

_~Unas semanas más tarde_

_Diamond estaba en posición Fetal mientras el Profesor Rowan le gritoneaba por solo registrar unos cuantos de quien sabe más que habían aparecido en la cueva. _

_Si, Definitivamente el no volvería a no trabajar cuando el profesor Rowan le encomendara algo_

_Mentira N°2: ¡Yo no me las comí! (IsshiShipping)_

_A Steven Siempre le han encantado las galletas que Ruby hace, El pequeño chico de Ojos Rubí siempre ah hecho unas galletas con chispas de chocolate dignas de dioses, Pero el Solo las hacia una vez por ocasión especial y a Steven le desesperaba no poder comerlas siempre._

_A veces Ruby hacia galletas por nada pero él siempre se escabullía para que no las encontraran y terminaba comiéndoselas solo porque ''Quería darse un pequeño lujo solo para el''_

_Cuando Steven volvía de trabajar en Devon Siempre buscaba donde era que Ruby se escondía con sus deliciosas galletas pero aun no podía encontrar dicho lugar._

_Se acercaba el cumpleaños de Steven y como era de esperarse un día antes Ruby hacia sus Galleta para el pero el no esperaba que su pareja estuviera espiando donde escondía sus galletas para luego irse de ahí._

_Cuando Ruby fue a hacer más galletas Steven fue directo al escondite a empezar a devorar las galletas. Pero el no esperaba que Ruby volviera para Cerrar el escondite._

_Cuando Ruby encendió la luz de su habitación lo primero que vio fue a Steven encaramado comiendo/Devorando Sus galletas. _

_S-Steven, ¡¿Que estas haciendo?!- Ruby habló impresionado por la cantidad de galletas en la boca de Steven, Este le contestó, O algo así ya que tenia la boca llena de galletas, Cuando ya hubo tragado solo dijo -¡YO NO ME COMÍ LAS GALLETAS QUE ESTAN EN TU ESCONDITE SECRETO ARRIBA DE TU CAMA!- Para luego salir huyendo. _

_Ruby quedó con cara de Poker. –Pero si yo te vi comiéndotelas…- _

_Mentira N°3: Estoy enfermo (PreciousMetalShipping)_

_Silver estaba cansado de siempre pedirle a Gold Atención para el, Refieriendose a que quería apapachos y besos, Pero era demasiado Tsundere como para admitirlo. _

_AHAIOADSOADSIHD – Un estruendoso (Y mutante) estornudo se escucho en toda la casa, Y como si fuera una llamada para comer, Gold, Bajo corriendo para ir a ver a Silver –¿Qué te pasó?- Dijo tomándolo de la barbilla, Silver se sonrojó, -Estas Rooojo- Gold no sabia que Silver Estaba rojo por su cercanía –No es nada, Solo creo que tengo fiebre- Mintió pero solo porque sabia que Gold Le daría su atención para se sintiera mejor –Me siento mal- Mintió de nuevo Las mentiras acabarían siendo una costumbre en el si quería seguir con la atención de Gold. _

…_Esa tarde a Silver lo llenaron de apapachos y besos pero al final del día Gold descubrió que estaba mintiendo y en castigo le hizo cositas pervertidas…_

_Mentira N°4 y 5: Solo 5 minutos más y Es que me perdí en la cueva. (IsshiSipping)_

_Steven tenía una cita Con Ruby después pero no podía evitarlo, Los encantos de la cueva no lo dejaban irse literalmente escuchaba ''Quedate~ Queeedate~'' Y cuando recordaba que tenía Una cita en dos horas con Ruby Encontraba otra piedra con forma de pokemon o una piedra evolutiva. Definitivamente la cueva no quería que se fuera._

_Ya faltaba un cuarto de hora para la Cita con Steven y Ruby estaba histérico porque aun no sabía nada de Steven lo llamaba mil veces a su pokegear pero no pasaba nada. _

_Mientras Steven cavaba se percató de la hora –Oh Ya casi debo irme, Bueno solo 5 minutitos más- ._

_~Unos minutos despues~_

_Steven Prácticamente estaba enloquecido sobre su Metagross volando en los cielos porque se suponía que en 5 minutos pasaría a casa de Ruby para una cita, irían al parque y luego al cine y ¡aun siquiera estaba listo! Deberá inventar una mentira mucho más grande._

_~Luego de eso~_

_-¡Ruby Perdón!- Ruby estaba durmiendo en su cama y un exhausto Steven estaba a su lado sin aliento, Había llegado media hora tarde a casa de Ruby y lo había encontrado durmiendo encima de su cama -¿Eh? ¿Steven? ¿Qué pasa?- Un somnoliento Ruby acababa de despertar confundido –Oh Si, ¿Qué te había pasado? ¿Por qué llegaste tarde?- Steven no sabia que hacer porque había olvidado completamente la mentira –Es que… Me perdí en la cueva- [¿enserio? No pude crear algo mejor que ''Me perdí en la cueva'' Duh ''Hola me llamo Steven y no sé que inventar para que mi novio no se ponga como una fiera conmigo] –Awww ¿Enserio? Pobre de mi amorsito– Ruby beso la frente de Steven – ¿Que te parece si nos vamos ahora?- Ruby hablo cuando Steven ya se hubo repuesto._

_Pasaron una tarde esplendida en el parque, luego vieron una película Romantica en el cine. _

_Camino a casa Steven no sabia como hacer tema de conversación así que dijo – Sabes Te mentí no me perdí en la cueva solo me quede mucho tiempo en ella- Ruby hizo una mueca rara y luego sonrió – Lo sabia- El empezó a apretar la mano de Steven con mucha fuerza._

_Uh-Oh Steven savia lo que significaba eso estaba en problemas [Mierda, eso me gano con mentir]_

Y aquí esta mi coso xDDD Creo que me quedo OoC SORRY pero la verdad no sabia como hacer este coso, pero bueno ¡Gracias por leer!

Nos leeemos~.

¿Reviews? ¡No me molestarían!


End file.
